


There, In The Night

by heroless



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Eventual Porn, F/M, Fainting, Feedback appreciated, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fucking, Hannibal - Freeform, Night Terrors, POV Second Person, Psychiatrist Hannibal, Short Chapters, Spanking, WIP, all-inclusive, hannibal is a kind person, he doesn't eat people in this one, psychosexual, then porn, virgin, whoops there goes the patient-doctor rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroless/pseuds/heroless
Summary: After finally moving in with Hannibal Lecter, you continue to experience night terrors due to your traumatic past. You seek comfort in the psychiatrist, who is curious yet hesitant to explore more... unconventional methods of therapy.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You, hannibal lecter/female pov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Psychosoma

With sluggish, weighted movements, you peeled your shirt from your tired body and slid your shorts down your legs. You paused for a moment to decide whether or not to go commando, thinking of how you liked to curl up with a small blanket placed against your stomach and between your long legs and whether or not the fabric would irritate your sensitive skin. 

‘Let it breathe,’ you decided, realizing you needed your inhaler, and proceeded to remove your underwear, sitting on the cool sheets as you obtained your medical device. A puff later, you were situating yourself into fetal position, carefully arranging the blankets to placate your obsessive-compulsive needs. The oscillating fan blew refreshing air across the bed as you breathed deeply, ushering in a calming sense of comfort. Finalizing your bedtime ritual, you flipped your lamp and let the room plunge into complete darkness.

The lack of light furthered your sense of security; where you once had been afraid of it, now it served as a protective friend. It quieted your mind, and soon, your breathing became the only noise you noticed. Even, steady breathing. Rise and fall. Uninhibited. Alive. Uneven, labored breathing. Frantic. Gasping. 

Your eyes fluttered open, all-too-aware of what you were about to suffer through. ‘No. Not again. Not again, not again, not again…’ you pleaded silently, fully paralyzed. A writhing, contorted, sickly, and inhuman creature began to rise from the foot of your bed, its body darker than black and covered in blood. As it hoisted itself from beneath your bed, its elongated arms and implausibly long fingers gripped your sheets and began to crawl toward you, its face a gaping maw as if someone had taken a shotgun to its face. And yet, you could feel its piercing stare and hear its haggard breath.

“Llllove meeeeee….” it moaned in a voice that dripped malice, distorted and pained and desperate. “Lllllove meeeeeee!”

The nightmarish creature pushed itself closer to you with its knobby legs, traversing your body and pinning you down. The face––or lack of––began spurting blood, covering your torso and splattering across your face, in your eyes, in your mouth. 

“Kisssss…” the thing cooed sickeningly. “Lovvvvvvve…”

“NO!” you screamed inaudibly. “SOMEONE, HELP! PLEASE!” 

The cavernous mouth began to engulf your visage, blinding you with blood and claiming your sanity. “Lovvvvvve…”

Within the darkness, a bright flash exploded and chased away the demon as a pair of powerful, familiar arms engulfed you, pulling you upright and into the lap of your worried lover. Blinking uncontrollably and wincing at the intrusive brightness, you screwed your eyes shut as held on tightly to the man you had lived with for a couple of months, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He muttered something of an apology before picking you up and wrapping a blanket around your nakedness. “My room,” came the clipped tones of a Lithuanian accent, and you nodded. You did not look back into your room. You kept your eyes closed as he switched the light off and shut the door behind you. “Nuraminti, meilė. Nuraminti,” the psychiatrist soothed as he deftly carried you in the direction of his room. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. You’re awake.” 

Still wracked with fear, your only response was to bury your head into his chest and cry. You hated crying, but you had recently learned to surrender yourself to the therapeutic melancholy. With such turbulent emotions and a past consumed by tragedy, the act had once been so commonplace that your one act of defiance was to starve yourself altogether of it. Too many nights of agonized howling at the mercy of your own tormented mind had led to psychical repercussions, whether it be insomnia, oversleeping, self-induced harm, or acts of violence upon your body you could not remember sustaining.

“You’re safe now, meilė,” Hannibal reassured you, referring to you as his ‘love’ in Lithuanian.

You were safe now, safe to let yourself go, and you did. Even through the blanket and Hannibal’s nightclothes, unfettered wailing filled the household, casting a daunting din atop an otherwise quiet night. It felt so good in his arms, and even better to emotionally erupt. All the while, you were whisked away to the other room with ease and soon found yourself being set down. It was only during this process that you remembered that you were stark naked, yet found yourself not caring at all. The only thing that mattered was that you were awake, you were not alone, and you were safe. 

Eyes shining with tears, you finally made eye contact with your savior. His were a deep, dark brown, hypnotic yet warm, piercing but kind. Crouching down to eye level, he looked at you worriedly as he tried unsuccessfully to tame your wild hair. Eventually, he gave up, instead lightly lifting you into his arms again and sitting on the chaise lounge, situating you atop his lap and in the perfect position to hold and comfort you. “I’ve got you, darling. You’re awake now, you’re safe,” he comforted. “Talk to me, meilė. Let me hear your voice. Let me know you’re here.”

Instead of replying with words, you shook your head and sobbed, only lifting your head as Hannibal offered you a tissue from the box on the side table. Between blowing your nose, wiping your tears, and bouts of tears, you barely had any capacity to understand what was being said. The grotesque monster still permeated your vision, its malformed figure and caved-in features refusing to leave the forefront of your mind. This plaguing nightmare had met with you on numerous occasions, but its presence seemed to be solidifying with each intrusion. Dr. Lecter had been your psychiatrist for several years before becoming your lover, and although you and he would engage in lovemaking regularly, you insisted on sleeping in your own room as not to share your nightly episodic terrors. But despite the separation, the good doctor had an uncanny ability to sense your distress, even when experienced in total silence. This occasion, however, had you entertaining the idea of sharing his bed; you ended up bothering him on the regular anyway, and his intense sense of protection and care was the only thing keeping you from becoming completely undone.


	2. Meliè

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note: I split chapter one into two chapters for easier reading. Chapter three is on its way. Thank you for reading! Also, the lullaby is completely made up.

“Meliė,” came the prompt once more, gentle yet prodding. Such an amorous, firm voice, a beckoning to reality. You heard but did not listen, and upon this realization, Hannibal gently pulled you away before leaning in to kiss you deeply, holding the back of your head as your lips became one and a spark of awareness finally resonated within you. Eager and willing, you joined him in the passionate display, growing more and more cognizant of your surroundings as you did so. Eventually, the kiss subsided, and you were left to stare at his perfect features, breathless and grateful. “Meilė,” he repeated, helping you to find your own voice.

“Hanni…” you breathed, the volume of your tears reduced to thin streams. “I…” what to say? “You… thank you,” you managed. “I––I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hannibal asserted, not unkindly. “You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. Never apologize for something you don’t have control over. The horrific images you see are an involuntary mechanic within your mind. You know that.”

He was right, but you still felt awful, evident upon your sullen face. Another deluge of tears threatened to spill, but once Hannibal had connected your lips once more, you sighed instead, savoring the intimate, healing gesture. Danger had begun to subside, and as you threaded your fingers through his dark, tidy hair, so did your nervousness. The man tended to have that influence over you, terrifying in its own right as it stood. His mind, an enigmatic yet sharp world that never failed to draw you in. His body, the picture of pique physical health, lean muscle, tanned skin, cheekbones that could cut air, eyes that could hypnotize any mortal. His soul, woven through yours to the point where separation no longer existed. The lips once locked on yours began to wander, peppering your cheek, your neck, then your shoulder blades with soft kisses. Meanwhile, you stared at him in weary amazement, gasping as he began to suck on your clavicle, humming as he did so.

‘Fuck,’ you breathed silently. The large blanket had begun to slip, and the cool air was welcomed for all the heat Hannibal elicited. He had taken care to respect your modesty, making sure his actions did not leave you exposed, but in truth, you wished this dalliance would grow more… engulfing. Not like that horrid terror of the night, but live flesh upon live flesh, warmth coursing through your bodies, blood pumping and invigorated. You imagined Hannibal positioned above you as you lie backside on the bed, lust incarnate driving the two of you wild. 

But pleasant fantasies were for those unburdened by the dead of night; just as you had begun to relax, you heard a deep, raspy growl in your ear, wet and dry and solid all at once:

“Lovvvvvve…”

“NO!” you screamed, instinctively pushing yourself backward and tumbling to the floor before Hannibal could catch you, caught off guard and at a disadvantage after believing your fears had subsided. “NO, NO, NO, NO!” The voice had come not just from one direction, but every direction, rendering all areas potentially dangerous.

“Lovvvvvve…”

You could no longer see your guiding light, your lover, your meliė. The sprawling, spindling black nightmare had completely engulfed your vision, just as it had done before. But this time, this time… it was as if the blanket that once comforted you had been replaced by the creature’s slimy, spiny, sickly tendrils. Abruptly, they tightened, squeezing your naked body and clothing you in the inky substance. “STOP!” you managed, “PLEASE!” No clear answer presented itself, just tighter bonds. You head felt like someone had driven shards of glass into your skull, and your eyes burned with pain and tears. Amongst the agony, a trail of feeble thoughts managed to escape your mind. ‘What did I do… what have I done to deserve this?’

“…loved……” came the reply, setting fire to your brain as your body gave way to complete blackness.

••••

A cycle of dreaming, waking, crying, timid caresses, and inevitable fainting had led Dr. Hannibal Lecter to utilize a different approach, albeit risky. The two of you had agreed that you were close enough to *finally* have sex, and that the act could serve as a replacement for the monsters. Nerves had wracked your tired body; you didn’t want your first time with him to be so… formulaic. Your head had been filled with fantasies of how you and he would passionately make love, although none of them came close to this. Months of courting and gentle, non-threatening coercion had been the perfect balance between you, especially with Hannibal’s psychiatric specialties. Once, he had used them to treat your insomnia. Now, he abandoned the rigid rules and regulations for a comforting human approach. Consequently, a higher level of intimacy had bloomed, and genuine happiness pervaded your relationship. 

All things considered, you were ready––just not like this.

“Hanni,” you prompted, curled up in his warm lap and held with protective arms. “I…” a sudden blush pigmented your once colorless cheeks. The request seemed so outlandish as it brushed your lips, resulting in a completely different question. “Will you sing to me? One of your Lithuanian lullabies.”

Your protector raised an eyebrow, then did as he was asked.

__

"'If only, if only’  
The raven would sigh,  
‘I shone like the heavens,  
And lived up on high’

Away from the darkness,  
The fears of mankind  
My wings would be white,  
My coarse voice sublime’"

Unlike the raven professed of his voice, Hannibal’s rang pure and low, resonating in your chest like a welcomed and familiar warmth.

__

"‘If only, if only,’  
The wind would reply,  
‘The night would shed tears  
If you said your goodbyes,’

For who will lead us  
Through nightmares and death?  
To shun the light out,  
To witness last breath

Lord prince of darkness  
Your feathers so black,  
Remain in the night  
Ne’er turn your back

And out cried the raven,  
‘If only, if only.’"

“Take me to your bed,” you instructed as the final note died out, “I don’t want to wait for the night. I want you _now_.”


	3. Folie à Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times. c:

To you, being close to someone sexually was the ultimate form of trust. It stood to be a unification of bodies, sacred and deeply personal. To give your consent to someone meant surrendering your fears and insecurities. Even without having had sex before, you felt very strongly about the act. Expectations were kept low, but the unknown and unexplored called your name, especially as Hannibal carried you to his bedroom. He placed you gently upon the silk sheets, caressed your cheek, and sat next to you. His complacency was understandable, but you wanted him so badly, to forget your fears and experience ecstasy. 

“I’m going to fetch us some water to drink,” the psychiatrist said resolutely. “I can tell you’re dehydrated, meliè. We can’t have that. Will you be alright for a few moments?” You wanted to say no, but logic was logic and you couldn’t argue with that. Additionally, you decided it would be good to gather your thoughts and practice the breathing exercises he had taught you. In through your nose, hold for a few seconds, slowly breathe out through your mouth, utilizing your diaphragm rather than your chest. You thought about what exactly would happen while having sex, and imagined it wouldn’t be anything like the movies portrayed. Another breath in, another breath out. Your mind meandered to taboos such as cunnilingus, fingering, and more, and how you had attempted to masturbate numerous times but could never seem to find the right method. Needless to say, you weren’t surprised to feel a slight wetness between your legs, although it still brought a flush of redness to your cheeks. While worrying about the bedsheets, Dr. Lecter procured a small pitcher of water and two glasses, returning quickly as promised and setting the items on the side table. 

Without a word, you grabbed one of the glasses and started gulping the cool water down, not realizing how thirsty you were until this moment. “Thank you,” you managed as he poured another glass before reminding you to take it slow. Reluctantly, you did, infinitely grateful for the liquid as if you had been traversing a desert for weeks. Hannibal smiled congenially, tucking a loose hair behind your ear. You were not the only one with reservations; he had cared for you first as a patient, then as a friend, and finally a lover. Breaking protocol could have lead to his license being revoked, which was why you switched to being an informal patient. Still, the psychiatrist had his reservations even after the amount of time you had been together; he cared so deeply for you, and never wanted to hurt you. Another glass of water, another emptied receptacle, and you had been sated for the time being. You put your hand on his, bleary eyes focusing on the deep brown color of his irises. “Hannibal,” you began softly. “I want you. I want this. If I’m feeling uncomfortable at any time, I’ll let you know, okay?” This seemed to reassure the Lithuanian man. 

“Do I have your consent?” he breathed. 

You nodded, and your lips gently touched his as he climbed atop the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. You bit your lip in anticipation even though the two of you had bathed together on several occasions. It was different, though, with no water to obscure his muscular torso. No rivulets to distract you from his pectorals, abdomen, or strong arms. Reaching out to touch him, you smiled softly. He returned the gesture, pressed his lips to yours, and hummed gleefully as you brought him closer to you. His larger frame made you feel protected and cozy. More kisses, this time peppering your neck and collarbones. Your nakedness still protected, you wriggled a bit as he began to pull back the blanket to expose your collarbones. The look he gave you was that of expectancy, which you replied with a small nod. Soon, your soft breasts were exposed, making you look away and blush violently. You had always been conscious of them due to their larger-than-normal size for your body type, what with never being able to find the right bra leading you to go without. Still, in this sacred moment, your nerves began to ignite. When Hannibal took one breast in his hand and began kneading it, you had to force yourself to exhale. Another hand, moving from massaging to intermittent gentle twisting of your nipples, and you couldn’t help but let out a pleasurable sigh. Keeping his hands busy, the good doctor bent to kiss you again, this time more deeply and longer. 

“Don’t tell me you’re beginning to enjoy yourself, meliè,” he teased, white teeth flashing as he gave a wry smile. As a response, you simply pouted and stuck out your tongue. “Tsk, tsk,” Hannibal chided. “No need to be crude –– we’ll get their together soon enough.” A promise you took to your rapidly-beating heart. 

Releasing one of your breasts, the man began to toy with you nipple with his tongue, sucking and kissing and grazing his teeth across the sensitive bud. It felt wonderful, especially when he alternated between them, leaving you wanting more and more contact as your body began to heat up, but not uncomfortably so. The heat gathered in your loins, making you squirm, but the sensations that the Lithuanian conjured from you took front line in your parade of euphoric emotions. He seemed to understand your plight, sliding one hand down your abdomen and between your legs. When you felt his touch within your wet folds, you bucked up slightly. Pausing to read your reactions, Hannibal proceeded to coat his finger in your wetness and began to slide it across your sensitive clit, warranting a small cry from your mouth. You hadn’t realized how horny you were until now, and would be lying to yourself if you claimed to be free of embarrassment, but didn’t have much time to think as your lover added a second finger. Groaning, you sent a look of pleading to him, wanting him to do more. Responding in kind, Hannibal removed his digits, licked them lewdly, then lined his face up with your throbbing sex. He pressed his tongue flat against your core, dragging it up along your opening. You squirmed reflexively as he hooked his arms around your legs and gently pried them open. Rolling his tongue against your sensitive clit, you whimpered, holding on to him by his hair as he ravished your vagina. Still attending to your needs, the psychiatrist released your right leg and gently pushed two fingers into you, using a scissoring motion while continuing to suck, a little more aggressively this time. The moment felt as if you had just experienced fresh air for the first time, or perhaps the warm sun upon your face. Hannibal began to pump his fingers more roughly and suck harder, making you moan with pleasure and anticipation. You wondered if you were going to cum, but didn’t know what it felt like. All you knew is that you were experiencing a tightening sensation that felt like a budding explosion. 

“Hanni––“ you managed. “I––I think I’m––“ you were growing closer to your peak as your words became a string of curses. “Fuck, please! Hanni!”

“Cum, my darling,” he beckoned. “Release yourself, I’m here to catch you.”

He continued his ministrations with greater fervor, and before you could understand what had happened, you bucked, crying out as you climaxed after climax, shuddering and squirming until you felt flat on the bed.


	4. Wagging Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! Can you handle my teasing for much longer?

Hannibal released your legs and let them down gently as he enthusiastically lapped up the last of your waves of cum. You were in a state of bliss and shock, a mindset you could not have described at the moment seeing that it held such power over you. Orgasming from being eaten out had seemed like an old wives’ tale, or rather, a youth’s ramblings of passion play. The reality of the situation seemed absurd, and in your euphoric state of mind, you could not help but laugh softly. An involuntary reaction, yet true to the myriad of new emotions that had flooded your body curtesy the masterful doctor Hannibal Lecter. As you began to wind down, the man returned to kissing you passionately, smiling as he did so. “You did so well, my love. I’m so proud of you.” Strange may those words seem to some, the matter of pride filled you with confidence and reassurance. You have come a long way –– literally and metaphorically –– with time and patience being the currency at which you paid in whole. Simply grinning in response, you wrapped your arms around your lover and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent and bringing your bodies closer to one another. You felt drained, but wanted more. Reluctantly, you let go of him and procured another glass of water, your shakiness troubling Hannibal enough to steady it for you. Nodding your head slightly in thanks, you drank your fill as he did the same. He helped you to your feet as you made a beeline for the restroom, did your business, washed your hands, and splashed water on your face. 

A new image seemed to appear in the mirror as you looked into it, something familiar yet… changed, somehow. Not drastically, no, but seeing so much color in your cheeks paired with your shivering naked form took you a bit off-guard. You could see the areas where Hannibal’s kisses had lingered, drawing a swell of happiness from within you. What had started as a night from hell had transformed into one of eclectic peace. It was not until a slight knock at the door sounded did you realize how long you had lingered before your own reflection. Hannibal inquired of your wellbeing, and after letting him know of your wellness, you toweled off your face and slowly opened the door, hiding behind it coyly as if he had not already seen you naked, and more. In truth, you had begun to feel a tinge of nervousness amidst your excitement as you pondered what other sensations you would experience. Cunnilingus was one thing, traditional sex was another. You felt that you had yet to truly give your virginity to the good doctor, and the more you thought about it, the more confused you had become. Sex had become such a broad term rather than a textbook definition, and this felt major to you. 

“Meliè?” the Lithuanian called lovingly and longingly, voice peppered with concern. “Please, let me into your mind. Tell me what troubles you.”

Such a careful and respectful approach, patient and honest. You heeded his call, feeling a bit better as he held up a fresh blanket to hide your nakedness. Gratefully, you took it as he helped it around your shoulders and sat you down upon the bed. He wrapped an arm around you and held you tightly, pecking your cheek before placing your head upon his shoulder. You sighed, disappointed in yourself for not directly moving on to hot and steamy sex, but knew yourself well enough to speak your mind rather than hold on to petrifying inhibitions. 

“I…” you began, “I lost control, and you saved me from myself. I’m just so happy.” An unwarranted tear began to form in the corner of your eye. “…and a little scared. But I trust you, Hannibal. I want you, need you. When you make love to me, don’t see me as something fragile. I want you to fuck me like you would any other person.”

At that, Hannibal frowned a bit. “You’re the strongest person I know, my love, and you are not like any other person; you’re better, you are more. And with your permission, I would like to fuck you so hard that you don’t have the capacity for thought. Just sensation. I want you, want to ravish you. Give me control, and I will leave you trembling with lust and begging for more.”

A bit wide-eyed, you stared at the psychiatrist. His forward way with words was unusual when it came to these types of matters, but you loved him all the more for it. With newfound confidence, you stood up and dropped the blanket to the floor, kneading your breasts just inches away from your paramour’s face before straddling him on the edge of the bed and grinding against his hardened member beneath the fabric of his silk pajama bottom. This elicited a groan from Hannibal, leading him to place his arms around your lower back and gaining an even greater source of friction. The way he cursed in his native tongue made you smile and grind harder, bringing the two of you to an even higher plane of desire. Your moans joined his, wishing that there was nothing between the two of you, let alone a piece of fabric. However, there was something deliciously rewarding in seeing the usually composeD man begin to fall apart at your behest. Soon, it was evident that the silk trousers would have to go, along with the underwear beneath them. For a brief moment, you separated, but only long enough to allow the man to reveal his rock-hard cock, covered in pre-cum and screaming for attention. You were a bit taken aback at his girth and length, but the brief slivers of fear only further sparked your want. Splaying yourself back on the sheets, you opened your legs in anticipation, touching yourself and discovering a great deal of liquid pooling between your folds. 

“Fuck me,” you whined as Hannibal straddled you, aligning himself to you. He nodded, kissed you deeply, and began to push in.


	5. Perihelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! My apologies for the wait, but I wanted to make sure this chapter is extra-special. c:

The doctor allowed quite a bit of time for you to adjust to his wide girth and length as he filled your sex with his cock, eliciting breathlessness from your core and sending a few tinges of nervousness throughout your body. Seeing this, he paused to soothe you, making sure of your comfort. Halfway in, he stopped to shower you with more kisses and whispers of encouragement. “Relax, meliè,” he breathed, tucking a stray hair behind your ear and caressing your cheek. “Breathe for me, my love. Steady, steady…” you heeded his advice, allowing greater amounts of air into your lungs as he proceeded until your bodies were flush against each other. Having him completely in you felt strange, but welcomed; the sensation brought you bliss as well, so elated to be sharing this moment with the love of your life. You had planned it carefully, already deciding that a condom would not be needed thanks to the birth control you were on. You wanted to feel the real deal, and now it was happening. 

Hannibal coaxed your legs further apart and guided them to hook around his lower back before gently pulling out, then back in, establishing a well-measured starting pace. His groans wafted throughout the room as he did so, his member warm and pleasant within your previously untouched walls. Your juices combined with his provided a perfect layer of lubricant, and as the speed began to pick up, you arched your back in order to give deeper access. Your eyes met the dark brown pools of his irises that had been eclipsed by his dark pupils and seemed to drown in their beauty as he matched your gaze, pinning you down with a territorial look that made you feel wanted and loved. “Touch yourself,” he instructed, touching your sensitive clitoris as if you needed a map as where to touch. Eagerly, you did so, causing a greater elation of desire and satisfaction. You stroked yourself in tandem with the doctor, the friction delightful as could be. Faster still, your breasts began to bounce freely, only adding to the amorous sight. Hannibal took one in hand and played with it before switching hands and cupping the other. From his mouth poured what you could only imagine was a litany of Lithuanian curses, a sound that would have made you smile if you weren’t too busy moaning. The unusual conduct turned you on even more, leading you to stroke yourself more vigorously as your body began to tense up again. Your mind filled with imagery of the two of you, imagining an onlooker was there as you were taken for the first time, what they might see and feel for themselves. Truly it was an extraordinary experience, two people caught in the act of making love, a thing so taboo yet so entirely commonplace. But knowing that you were safe and alone brought you even more joy, and as your thoughts grew in volume, so did your need. 

“Hanni–“ you breathed, “I… fuck, I think I’m…”

“Me too,” he cut you off, increasing in speed. “You’re wonderful. It’s so wonderful, meliè. Cum for me, my love. I’ve got you, you’ve got me.”

One more rub, and your walls came clamping down on the doctor’s dick as you climaxed, your mind once more entering into sheer bliss as your body shuddered in delight. Seconds later, and you felt a stream of hot liquid spurt into your core, filling you so entirely that you could feel some drizzling down your sex. Absentmindedly, you clenched your legs more tightly around him, milking him for all he could give until he ceased pumping, panting and smiling with satisfaction. He stayed there inside you for a while, joining you on the bed as he made sure to keep your bodies connected. “You okay?” he asked, genuinely concerned. You nodded listlessly, too tired for words, but managed to give him a smile. Finally, you had become one with the man, sharing an experience of tremendous joy and elation. Part of you couldn’t believe that such happiness could fill your brain, the part that preferred to linger in darkness but had no place in this moment. You deserved this. A few tears escaped your eyes, surprising you at first but weren’t entirely unwarranted. Noticing this, Hannibal kissed you deeply, running his fingers through your hair lovingly and pulling you closer. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No, no,” you reassured him, “I’m fine. I’m amazing, Hanni. Thank you.”

Grinning from ear to ear, the psychiatrist’s display of happiness on his part only furthered yours. 

“Now get out of me,” you instructed, not unkindly, “and take me from behind.”


	6. Zenith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something extra as thanks for your support. Also, I changed the title because I wanted it to be more original. c: Happy reading!

He cocked an eyebrow just as his cock twitched inside you, betraying his true feelings. Surprise had taken him, especially seeing that you had been so tired, but he understood you well enough to know that you knew what you wanted. Nodding, he straddled you again, this time to release himself from you, causing an immediate sense of loss within you. But patiently you waited, even as he instructed you to drink more water before addressing some of his concerns. “We need a safe word, then,” he mused.

“Pomegranate,” you replied immediately, thinking of the exquisite dessert you had partaken of and not want to spare another second.

“Pomegranate it is,” Hannibal nodded, satisfied. “Good. Now, turn over and hold on to something, darling.”

You obeyed excitedly, putting your ass into the air, spreading your legs, and cradled a pillow. Seeing this obvious display of need gave the psychiatrist an idea, sticking three fingers easily into your cunt and rubbing an ass cheek with the other. “You know, meliè,” he began, staring at your wonderful backside. “I think you need to learn some patience. Can’t spoil you all in one night,” he teased. You responding by giving him a whiny groan, pushing your ass further onto his fingertips. What he was going on about, you had no idea, but the mystery and anticipation held precedence over more protests. A long pause and Hannibal withdrew his fingers from you before ramming them in again, causing you to arch your back instinctively as your sweet, sensitive lover delivered a firm smack on your behind without warning. Your breath hitched as your mind pressed pause, scrambling to identify the wonderful sting, but before you began to put things together, he spanked your other cheek.

Spanking was a fantasy you had shared with him yet forgotten until this point. The fact that he remembered it made you smile into the pillow, not wanting to let on how much this excited you.

“That’s it,” a Lithuanian-accented voice came from behind you. Somehow, he sounded more intense than before, like an alpha predator sensing danger… or a submissive creature to prey upon. This change in tone gave you goosebumps and yet another spike in the desire department. “I’m taking over. You’ve been far too sweet, and so you must be punished.” Another pause, another smack, another wave of pleasure. 

“Far too sweet,” you mimicked shakily, trying to regain your balance. “Please Hanni, don’t stop. I need to be punished.” 

In turn for your compliance, the doctor soothed your ass with one hand while pumping more vigorously with the next. Holding your breath, you waited for the next blow. It came not too long after, this time harder, making a small yelping sound escape your mouth. You ached for more stimulation, especially for your clit, but you dared not spoil a good thing now. For the next few minutes or so, Hannibal altered between soothing or spanking, during which you gave yourself completely over to him again, allowing control to rest firmly in his expert hands. Letting someone spank you had seemed only a dream but a time ago, now fully realized in a most glorious of ways, your fantasy a reality, and a damn fine reality at that. When he did stop, he had brought you to your limit, pulling his fingers from your sex before you could cum. But before you could complain, you felt his hard member slip inside you as he positioned his hands on your lower hips, anchoring himself deep within you without warning.

“Fuck!” you exclaimed, beyond happy as you absorbed the feeling of the new angle, clearly allowing him to fill you more than before, if that were even possible. 

“I’m going to,” Hannibal quipped, chuckling lightly. You felt so exquisite around him, so warm and wet and tight all at once. There, in the night, he could not help but beam with pride at how far you had come, how willing you were to share yourself with him on such a special occasion, or any occasion at all. Long gone were the days of tense silence between new patient and veteran psychiatrist who would purposefully allow uncomfortable silences until you buckled and began to express yourself out of desperation. No more crying spells without someone to hold you, no more being alone in the vast chasm of your burdened mind. This journey meant just as much to him as it did to you. And with rosy thoughts in mind, he cautiously began to fuck you, gauging your reactions in order to inform his. He already missed looking into your eyes directly, but could not lie about this position’s advantages, his needy cock probing new areas at a mad dash for respite. 

Being fucked from behind felt strange but welcome, the stance sending giant waves of dominance in which you waded blissfully. You could feel his desperation and power as he thrust deeper and harder, your moans becoming staccato with every move, peppering the air with lewd sounds that only served to increase your and Hannibal’s desire. Before long, a lovely rhythm had been established, and the doctor moved one hand to stroke your clit, making you whine even louder, egging him on. However, he purposefully used his fingers sparingly, knowing that you would cum faster than he did if he weren’t careful. He did not want to waste this moment, instead languishing in its primal beauty for as long as his body would allow it.

“Harder!” you demanded roughly and squeaked as your command was immediately obeyed, your entire body being rocked with the bed as your lover fucked you, cursing and babbling on about how much he loved and adored you. He grabbed your sides tighter, working you for all you had, all to the sounds of your own string of curses, moans, and gasps. You could feel yourself tightening around him, wanting him to finish but never end at the same time. Soon, your feelings started to become unbearable, leading you to finger yourself in a fight for relief. But just as you did so, Hannibal flipped you over, his eyes boring into yours as he held your legs against his hips and let his lips crash against yours in a messy display of passion. You relished the sight, so pleased to see him again as he managed to double his pace, leading you to arch your spine and throw your head back. “Han––ni––“ you gasped, desperation apparent on your features. 

“Almost… there…” the psychiatrist groaned as you returned your fingers to their previous position and immediately orgasmed, your body tensing tightly as your walls clenched tightly around his still-pumping cock. Microseconds later, and you were filled with the same warm liquid that flowed generously from the man as he thrust a few times more before collapsing on top of you, shoving himself to the hilt simultaneously. In a haze of happiness and exhaustion, you found yourself enveloped in a warm darkness, embracing you alongside Hannibal as you passed out, fully pleased.


End file.
